


Whole New Me

by CeruleanTactician



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Gen, Humor, Identity Issues, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, Name Changes, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Silly, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTactician/pseuds/CeruleanTactician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone’s favorite ex-darksider decides he can’t be Ben Solo or Kylo Ren anymore. But what will his new name be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole New Me

“Er, Kylo…?” asked Rey, looking down at the former Knight of Ren, who was sitting in the corner of room, staring at his mask. She felt shiver of fear run through her. She forced herself to remember that the hate in his eyes was directed at the representation of his former self, not her.

“Rey.” He said, finally broken out of the trance. “Don’t call me that. I’m not Kylo Ren anymore. He’s dead now.”

Well, that was good, right, Rey thought to herself. Might not be the healthiest coping mechanism, but whatever. She wasn’t gonna judge.

“Ok. Ben, then. I came here to ask you-”

“No!” interrupted Ben(?) suddenly. “I… I don’t deserve that name anymore. After I… I betrayed them all. My family. Everyone. I can’t be Ben again.”

Ok. That probably wasn’t healthy either, but whatever. That was between not-Kylo and his therapist.

“So, what should I call you then?” Rey said.

Not-Kylo/Ben paused to think. There was a silence that lasted for a few seconds. Suddenly, not-Kylo jumped up, and he was… smiling? Rey shuddered. This was scarier than even Kylo’s most wrathful stare.

“Matt! I can be Matt the Radar Technician.” Matt(?) was grinning now.

“Ok… who’s Matt?” said Rey carefully.

“Me! I mean… he’s this character I played on Undercover Boss. He was my disguise, you know?” Matt's eyebrows scrunched up suddenly. “I mean, I’ll need to start wearing glasses… and get some hair dye…”

“Hair dye? Aren’t you worried about damaging your lovely locks? I know you spend a lot of time on it.” Rey laughed at her own joke. “What’s Undercover Boss?”

“Are you kidding? Have you ever even seen a viewscreen before?” asked Matt.

“No. I grew up on a desert planet, remember?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Matt paused. “It’s probably best if you don’t watch it, now that I’m thinking about it.”

“Why?”

“Oh! Um…” Matt looked away. “You probably wouldn’t like it.”

Rey shrugged.

“Alright. I need to go tell everyone about my new identity.” Matt smiled again. It was a nice smile, Rey thought. “And learn how to repair radar systems…”

Rey grinned and followed Matt outside. She couldn’t wait to see everyone’s reactions to the new new Ben Solo. Especially General Organa’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Just saw the sketch and couldn't resist.


End file.
